Una ocasion especial
by Mica Lautner
Summary: La tan esperada boda de Rosalie y Emmett al fin llega, todos los invitados estan muy emocionados... pero no todo sale color de rosa como Rose creia.


**One shot de la boda de Rosalie y Emmet, pero no todo sale color de rosa como planeaban! Ojala les guste! Gracias a Sofi por ayudarme a hacela!**

**Una Ocasión especial.****  
**  
**-Rosalie Cullen**

Ya faltaban pocas horas para el gran evento. Emmett y yo estabamos muy emocionados por el acontecimiento. Al fin podria lucir ese vestido blanco de diseño que marcaba cada rasgo de mi cuerpo. Me encantaba como me quedaba. Era largo, con diminutas piedras preciosas, rubies y esmeraldas, haciendo diseños bellisimos. En ese preciso instante, estaba en el cuarto de baño con mi hermanita rara, Alice. Ella estaba trabajando en mi cabelera rubia platino con una sola mano haciendo un peinado espectacular, mientras que con la otra me pintaba las uñas. Ella no me dejo ayudarla con nada, entonces empece a vagar por mi mente. Yo amaba a Emmett con todo mi corazon (que no latia) aunque tenia que admitir que al principio estaba interesada en Edward, y cuando note que el no lo estaba, trate de seguir adelante. Alice me trajo de vuelta al mundo real cuando me pidio ayuda (por primera vez en 1 hora) para colocarme la tiara, que hacia juego con el vestido, tenia rubies y esmeraldas incrustados. Finalmente, Alice me dijo:

-Listo, estas perfecta.

"Lo estaba incluso antes de entrar al cuarto de baño" pense. Pero repondi:

-Muchisimas gracias Alice, te lo agradezco muchisimo, de veras.-

-No hay de que. Ahora es mi turno de prepararme. Nos vemos.-

-Adios- Respondi.

Y me voltee para contemplarme en el espejo. Estaba despampanante. Esperaba que los invitados me miraran y empezaran a cotillear, diciendo cosas muy lindas acera de mi, pero, seguramente eso no ocurriria.

**~Emmett Cullen**

Faltaba tan poco. Ni siquiera me habia vestido ni preparado mentalmente. Me iba a casar. Por un lado era lo mejor que podia pasarme, pero por otro lado, lo peor. Le tenia envidia, pero a la vez sentia pena por Edward, él todavia no habia encontrado a nadie de su agrado. Era mi hermano favorito. Teniamos un monton de bromas planeadas para esta noche. Mientras repasaba todas las locuras que planeabamos hacer, Alice entra rn la habitacion donde me encontraba, y al verme con mis viejos vaqueros y una camiseta de beisball ,se puso como una loca.

-Pero Emmett! Como es que todavia no te has vestido?!?! En 5 minutos empieza la ceremonia. Mas te vale que vayas a cambiarte poruqe sino me veras enojada en serio.-

-Oh, me gustaria ver eso, hermanita -. Respondi.

-Ve ya, o sino. te las tendras que ver con Rose tambien.-

"No, no, no, con Rosalie no, por favor." Pensé.

-Emm... vale. Me ire a cambiar ahora mismo.-

-Rápido! - Grito ella en respuesta.

**~Rosalie Cullen.**

Alice, la dama de honor, empezo a bajar las escaleras en cuanto Tanya de la familia Denali, hizo sonar las primeras notas del canon de Pachelbel. Yo le segui, con Carlisle a mi lado. Todo estaba hermosamente decorado. Le debia mucho a Esme y Alice por todo su esfuerzo. Todos me estaban mirando. Me encantaba ser el centro de atencion. Eso me dio mas animos a seguir bajando las escaleras. Cuando finalmente llegue al suelo, que estaba cubierto de petalos de flores, mire hacia lo que simulaba un altar. Alli estaba el hombre de mis sueños, Emmett, y a su lado estaba Edward. Carlisle poso mi mano en la de Emmett y nos quedamos tomados de la mano hasta que fue hora del famoso "Acepto".  
Cuando me preguntaron, conteste sin dudar:

-Acepto.-

Emmett estaba contentisimo. Yo tambien. Cuando llego su turno, repondio:

-Acepto.-

Si hubiera podido llorar de la emocion, lo habria hecho en ese preciso instante. Luego, llegaron los anillos. El mio era espectacular. Tenia un rubi del tamaño de la uña de mi dedo pulgar y estaba rodeado de esmeraldas pequeñas. El de Emmett era de oro. Simple. Me hubiera gustado que eligiera uno mejor. Eso me enfado un poco. Pero solo un poco. Iba a pasar el resto de mi existencia junto a ese hombre. Me tenia que acostumbrar a esa idea.

**~Emmett Cullen**

Ahora, Rose era mi compañera, mi amiga, y mi esposa. Tendria que acostumbrarme a esa idea. Nos contemplamos a los ojos profundamente, sonriendo a mas no poder luciendo nuestros dientes blancos. Salimos fuera de la casa, y en Forks, normalmente llovia, pero hoy, estaba perfecto. Sin sol, Sin lluvia. Con nubes. Pero seguramente que se podrian ver todas las estrellas en la noche. Luego le preguntaria a Alice. En la fiesta, obviamos la parte del pastel, ya que ninguno de los invitados comian.

Empece a buscar a Edward con la mirada. Donde se habia metido? Era hora de nuestro primer show. Cuando lo encontre, le dije:

-Ya es hora. Tenemos que empezar a preparar el area.-

-Esta bien. Yo me encargo del lado este de la casa.- Respondio emocionado

-Ok, Entonces yo del oeste.-

Asintió con la cabeza.

Lamentablemente, le tenia que avisar a Rose que me iba a ausentar por un par de minutos, y lo peor era que no le podia decir a donde me iba, era una sorpresa. Cuando se lo trate de explicar, se puso como una fiera, pero oculto bastante bien sus sentimientos. Seguramente era porque habia muchos invitados cerca. No me respondio, solamente se dio la vuelta indignada. Mejor, no me habia preguntado hacia adonde me dirigia. Heche carrera hasta el lado Oeste de la casa, Edward me estaba esperando.

**~Rosalie Cullen.**

Emmett se creia que podia desaparecer y luego aparecer cuando se le plazca. Peo no era asi, tenia una boda que celebrar. Estaba completamente indignada. Encima no se me ocurrio pregunatrle hacia donde se dirigia. Que estupida que fui. Al cabo de 15 min. estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo, cuando de repente, una extraña luz color purpura surgio desde un arbol cercano iluminandome. La voz de Emmett a mis espaldas fue la que escuche a continuacion.

-Rose, mi amada esposa. Te amo tanto. Lamento haberme ido. Tenia que hacer los preparativos para tu sorpresa. Espero que te guste.-

La forma en que lo decia me impedia pensar. Lo amaba tanto.

-Emm, yo tambien te amo. Estoy segura que me encantara tu sorpresa.- respondi emocionada

-Entonces, Edward enciendelos -. Le ordeno. - Cariño, mira el cielo.

Entonces, un espectaculo imperdible de fuegos artificiales ilumino el cielo. Habia de todos lo colores, todos los tamaños. Fueron 10 minutos de fuegos artificiales sin parar. Estaba hiper feliz. Amaba a Emmett con todo mi ser, hasta que...

**~Emmett Cullen**

Queria llevar a Rose al techo de la casa para que los vea mas de cerca, y al tratar de levantarla, sin querer, le rompi la parte de abajo del vestido, ella quedo con sus diminutas pantimedias en medio de todos los invitados. No sabia que hacer. Acto seguido, todos lo invitados empesaron a reirse señalandola, Rose grito con todas sus fuerzas, y si puediera hubiera llorado, lo habria hecho y se fue corriendo al interior de la casa.

Estaba en estado de shock. No sabia que hacer. Si iba a consolarla, seguramente me regañaria, y no queria eso. Pero si no iba, se enojaria tambien. Estaba en una situacion horrenda. Edward escucho mis pensamientos y me dijo en voz casi inaudible que vaya a ver como estaba, era mejor que vaya y que me regañe antes que no vaya. Corri hacia el interior de la casa. Escuche a Rose en la habiatacion de Alice, con la respiracion muy acelerada. Mientras que subia las escaleras, escuche que Jasper me llamaba urgente desde afuera, algo estaba pasando. Sali a regañadientes y me encontre a todos los vampiros invitados, en posicion defensiva. Estaba a punto de preguntar que pasaba, pero de pronto, escuche. Unos pesados latidos y unas garras raspando el suelo me lo dijeron todo. A continuacion, senti su olor. Olia a perro mojado asqueroso. Rapidamente, me incorpore, y fui corriendo hacia la escena. Porque tenia que pasar justo en mi boda? Estupidos licantropos. Los odiaba. Todos los vampiros los odiabamos, y no tenia la menor idea de por que estaban en casa. Mire a Edward, pero tenia cara de muy concentrado. Justo, Carlisle hizo la pregunta que seguramente todos estabamos pensando:

-Que quieren?

Como esos licantropos estaban en forma de lobos no podian hablar, entonces Edward haria de Traductor, ya que les leeria el pensamiento.

-Estamos aqui porque han roto nuestro tratado.- Dijo Edward.

-No hemos hecho nada, ni hemos roto ese tratado. -Respondio Carlisle mientras miraba al interior del bosque, que era donde ellos se encontraban.- Que les hace pensar eso? Por que han interrumpido la boda de mi hijo?

-Solo escuchamos el grito. Sabemos lo que estan tramando. Rompieron el tratado.-

-Debe de haber una confusion. No hemos roto el tratado, no hemos convertido a nadie.-

-No sirve de nada que lo escondan. Lo han roto, y ahora deberan luchar por eso.-

Y se avalanzaron 5 licantropos al centro de la fiesta, empezaron a destrosarlo todo, la fiesta era un caos, y ninguno de los invitados se atrevia a meterse, y algunos cobardes ya se estaban yendo.

Ya estaba preparado para la pelea pero algo me detuvo… me di media vuelta y estaba ella.

**~Rosalie Cullen.**

Ya en mi habitación llorando, habia decidido cambiarme, me puse un vestido lila, uno de los mas bonitos, y tratando de ocultar mi malhumor, baje para enfrentarme a mi esposo.

Pero cuando vi lo que estaba ocurriendo la Rosalie salvaje que tenia adentro se me escapo, y con un grito de guerra, corri hacia el macho Alfa y lo agarre por el cuello, reteniendolo ahí.

- Escucha Chucho pulgoso!! Nadie va a arruinarme mi boda mas de lo que esta – y grite nuevamente, estaba cargada de una fuerza sobrenatural que nunca supe que habia tenido.

Todo el mundo nos estaba mirando, incluido licantropos

Despues de pegarle varias piñas al lider, el dejo de resistirse y lo solte

Y ahora me hacen el favor de irse!! – Grite histericamente lo mas fuerte que pude. Estaba totalmente segura de que la mitad de Forks me habia escuchado

Ohh!! rubia, ¿eras vos la que habias gritado anteriormente? – me dijo Black sorprendido

Si, y eso que tiene que ver, no tienen derecho a interrumpir mi boda como lo han hecho, ya me las van a pagar todos uno por uno – le aseste una patada y todos los licantropos se fueron.

Todos, pero todos lo invitados a mi boda me estaban mirando… No sabia que hacer

Asi se hace mi Rose!! – me dijo Emmet y me abrazo fuertemente

Todos empezaron a reirse, y continuamos nuestra boda, va lo que quedaba de ella porque todo estaba destruido.

Y desde entonces mi boda fue una de las mas recordadas por siglos, no de la manera que hubiera esperado, pero ahora con Emmet nos reimos de ello.

* * *

**_jajaajajajaj ojala les haya gustado, pobre Rosalie, a ella que le gusta todo perfectito!!_**

**_Espero sus reviews!!_**

**_Besos_**

**_Mica Lautner!!!_**


End file.
